Encounter with Darth Vader
by Aragorn331
Summary: Tenchi meets the greatest movie villain in history, Darth Vader along with the ruler of the Empire, Emperor Sidious. See if the power of Jurai can match the power of the Dark Side. Finally updated!. Read and review please.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Vader's Story

To those devoted Star Wars fans who want to see Vader, look back at his life first then see him in action.

As a child, Anakin was a slave who worked for a junk dealer named Watto who was then freed after a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn made a bet stating that if Anakin wins a pod race and not Sebulba, he's freed and goes with him, but if he loses, then Watto gets his ship. Afterwards, Anakin wins the race and is taken to Courasant to learn about the ways of the Jedi. But after he was tested, he was rejected his opportunity by the Council of the Jedi because he was too old. After a dual between the sith named Darth Maul and Qui-Gon's death, Anakin was trained under Obi-Wan Kenobi under the permission of Master Yoda. As a teenager and Jedi Apprentice, he was rash, arrogant and predictable. His first duel against the infamous Count Dooku caused the lost of his right arm. Then, the Clone War began and Anakin became commander and before the war, he married the senator and former queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala. After his second sith fight and first sith victory on the moon of Yavin 4, he became Jedi Knight and brother to Obi-Wan.

Two years later, he destroyed Count Dooku after a mission on Nelvaan and rebuilt his robotic hand. He then made his first encounter with General Grievous after trying to rescue his friend, Chancellor Palpatine (or the infamous Darth Sidious) from his clutches. Afterwards, Anakin became a member of the Jedi Council under the request of Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin was then sent to spy on the Chancellor, and while doing so, Palpatine told Anakin of a Sith legend, referring to a Sith that unlocked the power of bringing the dead to life, or preventing death whichever came first. Then, the tides changed after Anakin learning his true identity. A group of Jedi went to the Chancellor's office to arrest him, but when Anakin got there, he assisted Palpatine by slashing off the arm of Master Mace Windu, and was destroyed.

It was then he became Darth Vader, heavy breathing . He then went to Mustafaar to kill the members of the Trade Federation. During which, the Chancellor, or Sidious instructed all Clone Troopers to execute order 66, the Attack on the Jedi. Then, Anakin's fight with Obi-Wan began. After the duel and the destruction of the Jedi Temple, he was burned alive after losing his limbs and dawned the mask and his robotic limbs.


	2. New visitors

Chapter 1-

New visitors

Sorry I haven't worked on this in awhile, I got side tracked. Anyway, Chapter 1 is all yours for the reading.

In the dark depths of space, an Imperial Starship makes its way across the galaxy. Then, an Imperial Shuttle is launched from the starship and made its way a super battle station called THE DEATH STAR. But, on the shuttle was the infamous killer of the Jedi, Darth Vader. As he landed, the general informed him of the progress they made, "My lord, we've launched the probes and they show no life readings of the planets they are on. It is possible she", "NO! She is alive!" Have your probes return to the ship and prepare to set new course general." Interrupted Vader with his assertive attitude.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, it's a beautiful day at the Masaki Shrine, as Ayeka and Mihoshi help out by sweeping the walkway. And as usual, Ryoko's slacking, AGAIN, Sasami sweeping the porch, Washu's working in the lab, you get the idea. Tenchi's walking home from school, when suddenly, swvirrrrrrr, BOOM! Then the ground starts to shake. "Whoa! What was that?" he asked after the crash. So, he went to check it out and saw what looked like a floating robot. It floated along and it looked like it was looking for something, when it spotted Tenchi. "huh?" then it started blasting at him. Then he sprinted for his life and screamed his lungs out. "WHY ME, WHY ME!" He screamed to himself and the probe kept chasing him all the way home. The girls heard the scream and went to check it out. When they found Tenchi, they asked, "What is that?" The probe droid then spotted Ayeka and started chanting something weird. After awhile, it started to annoy Ryoko, so she blasted it. Then Washu was stunned and yelled "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! That was perfect genius." She replied it was pissing her off.

Ayeka asked what it was chanting. "What it was "chanting" was an Imperial code", said a voice out of nowhere. They then looked behind them to see a golden robot. They all freaked and asked, "Who are you and how do you know what it was saying." He introduced himself as C-3PO, human-cyborg relations and introduced his friend R2-D2. And he mentioned that he was fluent in over 6,000,000 forms of communication. "Well, where did you come from!" Tenchi asked and Washu explained the whole thing. (I'm not gonna get into it because it would take awhile to get the whole thing down).

Meanwhile, on the Death Star, Vader was heading for the command deck and the admiral said, "Lord Vader, we found something!" Then they both looked at the monitor and it showed Ayeka. "That's her! She is the one I'm looking for. Send a dispatch team to retrieve her and the pirate she is with."


	3. The Jedi Knight

Chapter 2-

The Jedi Knight

You've seen Vader; you've seen the droids, now get ready for a new member of this story, an out of this world Jedi Knight.

When the orders were given, Storm troopers were sent to the Planet Earth and to capture the princess Ayeka and Ryoko. The transport landed out of the house's site and the troopers departed the ship to find the girls. Meanwhile, a hooded figure was watching a couple of troops leaving the ship and the rest stayed behind. He then jumped down and, "Hey you!" (saber activation sound) "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Then the troops that were searching for the girls managed to come across the house. "This is where the signal was coming from, but I don't see them anywhere.", said a storm trooper. They separated and searched every square inch of the house and still found nothing. Then, they met back at the starting point when suddenly, "Excuse me, can I help you?" "Don't move!", said a trooper as they drew their blasters. Nobuyuki panicked. He begged for mercy and asked not to shoot him. Then Kiyone stepped in and asked what was going on when, "Don't move!" She became surprised and drew her gun and then everyone else came in and, "Those are the two girls we're looking for! Set your weapons for stun, and shoot them." They almost made the shot when, "YAAARRRRRRRRGH!" "What the hell is that thing!" one of the troopers panicked. They then started shooting him and nothing worked. "It's not working!" "I don't care if we can't hit it. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Then, they ran, but they couldn't move. And they flew through the door. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! Not the door." Nobuyuki cried as the glass shattered.

They were all surprised and Mihoshi asked "How did you do that?" She gasps and asks, "Are you a magician?" (embarrassed sweat drop all) He took off his hood to reveal an old man with gray hair, facial hair, and a scar down his left eye. He said, "I am no "magician", I am merely a humble man. And could you spare me some food?"

Back on the Death Star, "WHAT! What do you mean you haven't captured them yet!" Vader became pissed and the trooper explained what happened, "I don't care if he was a Jedi! Get those girls and bring them to me! The emperor is expecting them by the time he arrives!" Then Vader receive another transmission. This time, it was from the Emperor. "Lord Vader, have you captured the girls yet?" "Not yet my master, but I am close." "Do not fail me; they are an asset to persuading the boy to turn to the Dark Side." "Yes, my master."


	4. The Jedi's Story

Chapter 3-

The Jedi's Story

Now you get to learn about this Jedi and what happened to him. There maybe a similarity from the original Star Wars in here.

"There, how about some herbal tea.", asked Tenchi's grandfather (or Yosho if you want I don't care). The Jedi thanked him and drank the tea. "Hmmmmm, delicious. And I thank you for your hospitality." Washu was still concerned about that probe that got blasted; she wondered to herself why it was here. "It was looking for someone. But that someone it was looking, I know nothing of." the Jedi said and Washu looked on in surprise as she heard what he said and asked, "OK, how did you know what I was thinking?" "Yeah, we never got to learn exactly how you did all those fancy tricks." Sasami said and they all started to look at him with puzzled looks. "Very well, I am able to do all those tricks because…… I'm a Jedi Knight." The girls became surprised and panicked.

"A JEDI KNIGHT! I THOUGHT THEY WERE EXTINCT!" Kiyone said in excitement. "Yes, I suppose every creature in the galaxy might as well believe that." He responded. "What's your name?" asked Yosho. He answered Darrell Yalcallum. Tenchi and his father weren't following, so they asked, "What's a Jedi?" So, Darrell told them all about the Jedi (If you already know this, you can skip it).

"The Jedi Knights were once great protectors of the galaxy, negotiators and posed as ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor of Courasent, the central system of the Republic and training ground for the Jedi. Here, they practiced their saber techniques, practiced their mental powers and even met in council to discuss the problems that happen in the galaxy and give Jedi knights different missions. Of course with a master, comes an apprentice, or Jedi-in-learning. Every master has an apprentice and the master lectures them in the ways of the Jedi. But, where ever there is good, there is evil. And such evil is the Sith lords. Agents of evil turned from the ways of the Jedi, trained in the Arts of the Jedi and posses different abilities, such as creating lightning and choking a person with their mind. Yes, these are not the people you can take on without proper training. And there was one who was believed to be the Jedi of an ancient Jedi prophecy." Mihoshi interrupted, "What was the prophecy?" And Darrell replied, "The prophecy was that there was a Jedi that was so powerful, he would bring balance to the Force." Then Tenchi asked, "The Force?" And then Darrell explained, "The Force is what gives the Jedi gives his psychic abilities, such as foreseeing the future, levitating objects, and other tricks like that. But, the force is never to be used for attack, only in emergencies though. And as I was saying before, the Jedi of Prophecy or the Chosen One was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. He was a cunning warrior and an excellent pilot, but he was twisted by the Dark Side of the force and became Darth Vader. This was during a great time of war, known as the Clone Wars. With the chancellor's permission, or Darth Sidious' permission, he used the Clone troops they had against the Jedi in the Temple and wiped them all out, but some managed to escape their death, like myself. So, for 3 years have I come to this planet so I could hide from the Empire."

"Wait! Why not fight them? You're a Jedi, you can handle it." Sasami mentioned, but Darrell explained he was too old for that sort of thing. He would need help, so the gang volunteered to help. But, he would except help from only one. "You must learn the ways of the force, if you would help me fight the Empire…..Tenchi." Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi went into shock and Ayeka and Ryoko exclaimed, "But he can't!" "Yeah, you can't risk his life like that!" Tenchi then said, "I can't become a Jedi! I have chores to do and homework." "I need your help boy! I'm getting too old for this sort of thing myself." Then R2 came in and bleeped like crazy. "And who's this little astro-mech droid. Then 3PO entered and looked excited, "Thank goodness we found you. We have been chased by the Empire for some time now, and if they find us, we'll all be doomed! I over heard the commander of a Blockade Runner say that the Empire is looking for a princess and a space pirate." They looked stunned and they knew the only space pirate and princess. Tenchi was horrified and Darrell said, "That looks like one way of motivating you to be a Jedi."

Then Tenchi explained to him how he can't be a Jedi, "Look, no offense, but I can't get involved in all this! I've got work to do! Not that I like the Empire, but I can't do anything about it right now!" Then Darrell put his hood on, got up and explained to him that he was let him decide until tomorrow. He must then choose to let the Empire come for their prize and destroy the galaxy, or learn to be a Jedi a fight them at his side.


	5. Making decisions

Chapter 4-

Making decisions

So now Tenchi has to decide to either leave the life he has behind and become a Jedi, or let the Empire destroy the entire galaxy. See what happens.

Tenchi was relaxing in the floating onsen and was interrupted by Ryoko. Tenchi panicked and said, "Don't you know better than to walk in when a guy's bathing!" She apologized and said, "I just can't help myself being around you all the time." she then gave him that look in her eye when she wants to do something sexual. So, she slipped out of her clothes, and Tenchi began to blush. He began to stutter and she then walked into the bath and held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She began to sound worried when she said, "Tenchi, you can't do this. If you become a Jedi now, I'd never be able to see you again, and I don't want to lose you to the Empire. You're like the one thing I care about." Tenchi looked puzzled and then Ryoko began to cry, wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "I beg you Tenchi, don't do this." They sat together in the bath for awhile as Ryoko continued to weep.

Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, the admiral began to say, "We are approaching the planet my lord. We will soon have those girls within our grasp." Vader looked at the planet and sensed that something wasn't right. "I sense something." "My lord, the Emperor has contacted you, and needs to talk to you right away." Interrupted the captain. Vader walked to the monitor and the Emperor appeared on the screen. "What is thy bidding my master?" asked Vader as the Emperor appeared and said, "There is a great disturbance in the Force now. We have a new enemy, Tenchi Masaki." "I have felt it too, my master. And I also sense that he is just a boy. He has no knowledge of the Force." "Even so, the Grandson of Yosho must not be allowed to become a Jedi." "This is why we will use his friends to persuade him." "Yes, that is the original plan. Can you do it?" "He will join us or he and the girls will die, my master." He bowed his head and the Emperor disappeared from view. Vader then ordered the Admiral to send stealth droids down there to take the princess and space pirate.

Back on Earth, Tenchi was resting in his bed, when he woke up, only to find this time; Ayeka came in and walked to Tenchi. She took her yukata off as she looked upset and kneeled by Tenchi's side. "Lord Tenchi, I understand you have a hard decision ahead of you. So, I beg you not to do this. It's not worth risking your life to defend to galaxy." Tenchi rose his chest up and Ayeka began to weep too. She then kissed him for along while and she laid on top of him. After awhile, they stopped and she wept at his side.

Now comes the part with the kidnapping attempt. A group of stealth troops (Storm troopers with cloaking devices) began to make their way to the house walked in quietly. They then split up and looked in different parts of the house. They kept searching and so far, no signs of the targets. Then one of the troops found Ryoko lying on her bed. She began to wake up and was bagged, she began to squirm, and struggle her way out of the bag, but no luck. Then, came Ayeka's turn. One of troopers found her sleeping with Tenchi. "Uhhh, sir we have problem. She's sleeping with the boy, and it's kind of wrong to try and separate them and" "I don't care! Vader wants the princess and we will deliver her to him, no matter what the hell's going on between them!" So the leading trooper took her and cuffed her. She started to wake realizing she's being kidnapped. She tried to scream for help, but the captor then put his hand over her mouth. One of the troopers left behind what looked like a box. The troopers then took them to the ship and started to take off.

The next morning, Tenchi woke up to realize the Ayeka was missing. He thought to himself that maybe she went downstairs for breakfast already. But when he got down there, there was no sign of her or Ryoko. "Huh? This is odd. No Ayeka or Ryoko. Hmm, they must be by the lake." Tenchi said to himself. So he went to look by the lake and saw nothing. When the rest of the girls got up, they noticed the box on the table. "What's in it?" Mihoshi asked. Kiyone then suggested, "Lets open it and find out." So, she opened the box, only to show a hologram projection of Vader. Tenchi walked in and saw the image. "This message is for you, Tenchi Masaki. If you are getting this message, than that means I have already kidnapped your friends, the princess and the space pirate." Tenchi and the other girls went into shock. "Yes, they are here with me. And there's only one way to get them back. I will tell you when you arrive I meet you at the Death Star." Then, the image disappeared and Tenchi became angry and said. "Why that no good son of a bitch. I'll kill him!" But he stopped and thought; maybe I do need to become a Jedi. But, he looked at the girls, his father and grandpa as they walked in. "I have to go." The girls became stunned and Sasami said, "But Tenchi, you can't!" "I have no choice, and there's only one person who can help me." Tenchi said and as Nobuyuki heard this, he became excited and said, "OH my boy, you're gonna be a Jedi, I'm so proud of you." "Yes, this is a greater responsibility than being a Jurian warrior." Yosho said. But Tenchi had no intention of being a Jedi. So, he left to find Darrell and found that he was in the Masaki cave.

Tenchi explained everything that happened and Darrell said, "Well now, so are you ready to fight the Empire by my side?" Tenchi answered a simple yes.


	6. Departure: Stow away on board

Chapter 5-

Departure:

Stow away on board

OK, this is one of the most dramatic scenes ever. Tenchi's leaving the girls, like the first episode of Tenchi in Tokyo, only he's not going to Tokyo this time.

As Tenchi stood in front of the ship ready for departure, he looked at the girls one last time. They all looked upset and before he left, they all gave him a hug, especially Sasami. She gave him the longest hug ever. His grandfather and father wished him luck and Yosho gave him the sword he used to defeat Kagato. And with that, he boarded the ship along with R2 and 3PO. The girls waved at the ship as it ascended into space.

Back on the Death Star, Ryoko and Ayeka came to realize that they were being held captive in the same cell. "Why did I have to get stuck with you of all of the people in the world?" Ayeka complained as she came to realize Ryoko was in the same cell as her. "Yeah well I don't like getting stuck with you either princess." Ryoko replied. The two started to argue for a while and gave each other the hatred face. They then heard heavy breathing unlike any other they heard. "These are the girls that the Emperor wanted?" Vader said as he walked to their cells. The prison guard answered yes, so Vader took a closer look at them and said, "Have them made ready for their trip to the Emperor." "They're not staying here?" asked the Storm Trooper and Vader replied, "No. The Emperor wants them taking to Coruscant. He said they are to be used to make the boy think they were taken here first, but he will soon realize that they are not. Now, take them to my shuttle and have it ready for take off." "Yes Lord Vader." The Storm Trooper replied. As the girls were taken to the ship, the shuttle itself was being ready for take off. Then, Vader walked on board the ship, the hatch was being closed off and the ship left for Coruscant.

Meanwhile, as Tenchi and Darrell were in route to the Death Star, Tenchi took one last look at the Earth. "Don't worry, you'll see it again." Darrell said trying to calm him down. Tenchi looked at him, and smiled. Then, he heard something that sounded like a mutter. "What the?" Tenchi said in response to this noise, so he went to check it out. And what he found was Sasami. "Sasami! What are you doing here?" Tenchi asked and she said, "I'm sorry Tenchi, but I couldn't let you go alone." But Darrell didn't approve of having her on board, so he suggested that they turn around and drop her off back home, but Tenchi interfered by saying, "Why not she tag along with us, I mean since she's already here." "Fine, as long as she doesn't get in the way of things. If she does, she's going back to the Earth. Am I clear!" Darrell ordered and Sasami replied with a yes. So, they continued to the Death Star.

As for Vader, he made his way to Coruscant, and the Emperor. Once there, Vader, Ayeka, and Ryoko stepped off the Imperial Shuttle and boarded another craft that took them straight to the Emperor. Now comes the part when they get to see the Emperor himself. "Welcome young ladies. I have been expecting you for some time now. (maniacal laughter)."


	7. Inside the Death Star

Chapter 6-

Inside the Death Star

This is where the real fun starts, after traveling in hyperspace for sometime, Tenchi's been trained in the

Art of the Jedi, as in how to use a lightsaber, see into the future, read minds and all those other Jedi tricks. Now, it's time that he tried to pull them off without getting killed by the Empire.

The group just moved out of hyperspace and has arrived at the Death Star. "Well this is it. Hang on Ayeka and Ryoko, I'm coming to get you." Tenchi said to himself. Darrell thought to himself, This was too easy. They see us, but they're not gonna attack. After awhile, the ship started to shake up. "What's happening?" Sasami said in worry. "We're caught in the tractor beam! Hang on! This is gonna be a dumpy ride!" Darrell exclaimed. They kept heading toward the Death Star; they then approached the docking bay and landed.

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, the Emperor received a call from the Death Star, "Go on." "Sir, we've captured a ship matches the one that you were looking for." "Send in a scanning crew and check every part of the ship. If the boy is in there, capture him and bring him to me." "Yes sir."

"Oh great, we're dead! What are we gonna do!" Tenchi panicked. But, Darrell revealed a secret hatch and ordered him to get in and keep quiet. A couple Storm Troopers then walked on the ship. "Nothing here. Check the main deck, there's bound to be something down there." "Yes sir." They then walked to the main deck. Afterwards, the gang got out of the hatches and followed closely behind the troopers. Then, Darrell gave them a good blow enough to knock them out. "Great, you knock out the troopers, not what?" Tenchi asked and Darrell replied, "Simple, we go undercover as the troopers and make our way to the detention block." So, they took the corpses and hid them so no one will notice them. They then slipped on the armor and Tenchi and made their way off the ship when Tenchi said, "Sasami, stay on the ship, stay out of trouble," and Darrell interrupted by saying, "and don't touch anything!" "Yes sir." Sasami replied and with that, they left the ship. "Don't worry Miss Sasami, I'll keep you much company." 3PO said to try and relax Sasami, but she said, "Oh great."

"There you are. Find anything on the ship?" asked a Storm Trooper as Darrell and Tenchi made their way out. "Nope, the ship's empty. Inform Lord Vader that nothing's on board." Darrell replied and the trooper answered with a yes sir, and left to tell Vader. Then, they began their trip to the detention block, only problem is, they had no idea how to get there. "Great! We don't know where the detention block is, Ayeka and Ryoko are gonna be who knows what, and we can't head back because of some blasted tractor beam!" Tenchi exclaimed and Darrell had an idea. "Follow me."

See, Darrell may not have known where the detention block was, but he had a strong idea how to get there, the scanning area. So, Tenchi and Darrell made their way to the scanning room. As they did, the leading officer said, "Hey, you two should be scanning the ship!" Then, they started blasting all the troops. "Great, we killed just about everybody in the same room, now what?" Tenchi asked as he panicked, "First, we take off these outfits, then we hide the corpses and get R2 up here to give us a good idea of where to find the detention block." Darrell explained and took out a comlink and said, "R2? We need at the scanning room." (R2 beeping) "Just get out of the ship, and I'll take care of the rest." (more beeping). Darrell looked out the opening for the ship and saw R2. Darrell saw that the coast was clear, so he levitated R2 to the scanning area. "Ok, that was freaky." Tenchi said. "Basic Jedi trick, ok R2, now plug in to the central computer and find the detention block, and see if you can find out how to shut down the tractor beam." R2 went straight to the terminal, plugged into the terminal and started accessing. He then started beeping and Darrell translated, "He said he found the reactor, the display should show up on that screen." Darrell then pointed to the center screen and displayed the reactor's location.

Back on Coruscant, Vader waited for a responding transmission, and he got it. "Did you find anything?" "No sir, nothing was on board." "That's impossible. I will go there and search the ship, prepare for my arrival." "Yes sir." The transmission ended and Vader informed the Emperor, "Something's on that ship. I will go find out what." But the Emperor replied, "No, there's a Jedi on the battle station, find him and destroy him. The boy will walk into my trap. Then you may investigate the ship." "Yes, my master." Vader then exited the room.

"Ok, here's the plan; Tenchi, you head for the detention block. You remember how to get there?" Darrell asked and Tenchi replied, "Yep." And Darrell continued with the plan, "Good. R2 will stay here and watch our every move from here. I'll handle the reactor so you can get the ship out of here. Understand?" "Yep." (beeping) Then, Tenchi and Darrell left the room and went to work.


	8. Walking into a trap

Chapter 7-

Walking into a trap

Picking up from where we left off, Tenchi and Darrell are making there way to their destinations and R2's directing them, but Tenchi's gonna have no idea what he's saying. So, he got a map of where to go. Sorry I didn't add this in the last chapter, just thought of it.

Tenchi and Darrell continued through the corridors, trying to stay undetected. But this portion's gonna be about Darrell's little trip to the reactor. As he made his way there, he continued to sneak around. R2 continued to direct him to it. He mentioned to Darrell that he had to take the next elevator to level 21. As he did, he continued left from the elevator and took the second right, and found the reactor room. (I don't remember how to get there in the original, so bare with me here). Of course the catwalk was gonna be difficult because he never had perfect balance, so he stayed as close to the reactor as possible. He then switched off the power and the tractor beam was shut off.

Now comes Tenchi's part of the mission. As soon as he got past the troops, he made his way to the elevator and pushed the detention level button. But as soon as the door opened, there were some troops there and the corporate asked, "Who are you?" Then Tenchi drew his weapon and the troopers drew their blasters and started shooting him. But he deflected every shot and cut down every troop there. He then checked the list for Ayeka and Ryoko's cell number. "Ah! 35-21. Hang on girls, I'm coming!" He made his way down the hall, found the cell door and opened it, only to find nothing. "What! Nothing!" Tenchi exclaimed and then heard heavy breathing. He turned around and was knocked out. "Take him to my shuttle. I will meet you there momentarily." Vader ordered, but a Storm Trooper asked, "What about the girl and the droid?" And Vader replied, "The same as the boy." With that, they departed and Vader moved to find his NEXT prize.

As Darrell continued to head back to the ship, he felt something, something weird. He thought to himself, I've got a bad feeling about this. He continued down the corridor, sneaking past the troops. He stopped and saw a dark figure, breathing heavily. "Vader!" Darrell exclaimed and he drew his light saber. Vader then drew his and mentioned, "You cannot defeat me Jedi. You will never leave here alive." "I'll defeat you AND your Emperor, then freedom will be restored to the galaxy!" Darrell replied, then they started to fight. (Just picture a fighting dueling sequence for half-a-minute). They continued, blow after blow, slash after slash. Vader sliced a part of the wall, and Darrell defended himself from an overhead blow. They clashed for awhile, then Darrell pushed Vader's saber away and attacked. Vader blocked and continued the fight. After awhile, they stopped for a short moment. As they continued, they sliced and fought until, "UH!" Darrell was stabbed by Vader. He took his saber out of his chest and Darrell fell to the ground. With that, he vanished. Vader, de-activated he light saber and made his way to the shuttle.

As Vader made his way to the shuttle, a Storm Trooper said, "Sir, we're ready for take off." Vader replied, "Good, set course for Coruscant. And make sure the prisoners are comforted on their trip to the Emperor." "Yes Lord Vader." The shuttle prepared for departure and took off.


	9. Meeting the Emperor

Chapter 8-

Meeting the Emperor

This is the FUN part of the story. Tenchi gets to meet the Emperor after being captured on the Death Star. This is his only chance to rescue the only three girls that are really close to him.

As the Imperial Shuttle made it's way to Coruscant, Tenchi sat there, with an angry look on his face, and Sasami had that typical, scared look a girl gets when she gets kidnapped. Then, (I say "then" a lot, don't I?) Tenchi heard a voice in his mind, "Tenchi!" Tenchi panicked and looked around, but saw no one, "Tenchi! I'm talking to you telepathically." The voice said and Tenchi replied, "Oh! Wait, who are you?" "It's Darrell." "Darrell? Where are you?" "I'm no longer of this Earth Tenchi, Vader destroyed me back at the Death Star." Tenchi became shocked. He asked how that happened and Darrell explained everything. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" Tenchi said in anger but Darrell told him, "Tenchi! You must not let your feelings get in the way of your duties. Control your anger!" Darrell told him, he then relaxed, "Don't waste your energy now, save it for Vader! But for that, I cannot help you. You're on your own Tenchi."

"But why? I can't go on alone." Tenchi pointed out, but Darrell explained that he will always be with him, as well as the force. With those final words, he vanished. Finally, they approached Coruscant, and the Emperor. The shuttle touched down, and Vader, Tenchi, and Sasami exited the ship and approached a transport that would take them to the Emperor. After they approached the Imperial building, they stepped off the transport and into the building. Inside, they saw all kinds of Storm Troopers and Imperial officers. They walked through the corridors of the building, until they came to an elevator. They went all the way to the top level, and when the doors opened, they saw the back of a chair. It started to turn around and it revealed a hooded man.

All they could see were his yellow eyes and you could hear his spine tingling voice, "Welcome young Masaki. I have been expecting you for some time. You no longer need those." He waved his hand the cuffs came off. "Guards, bring me the girls." He ordered, and the Imperial guards (the guys with the red outfits), left the room to bring in Ayeka and Ryoko. Vader then said, "Allow me to introduce you to the ruler of the Empire, the dark lord of the Sith, Emperor Sidious." Tenchi looked at him and saw through the darkness in his hood. All he saw was an old man with a lot of wrinkles. The guards returned with Ayeka and Ryoko and Sidious then told them, "Good, you're just in time to watch one of the most exciting moments in history." Ayeka and Ryoko looked happy to see him, tried to run to him, but they were pulled back by the guards. "Ayeka! Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted, but he was held back by Vader. Tenchi then looked at Sidious and demanded that he let them go, but he refused and went off subject by telling him, "I look forward to completing your training. In time you will call me…..Master!" He then laughed maniacally.


	10. Tenchi vs Darth Vader Emperor Sidious

Chapter 9-

Tenchi vs. Darth Vader + Emperor Sidious

Now comes the climatic fight. It's Tenchi first and only fight with a Sith Lord, only he's out numbered two-to-one and the girls are watching. This is gonna be dramatic (and this will be like the Tenchi Universe series towards the end, you'll understand once you read it).

"I look forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me…..Master!" Sidious said. Tenchi asked why he kidnapped them if he wanted him, and Sidious replied, "I understand your compassion for these girls. So, I decided to offer you a trade. The princess and the pirate, for you!" The girls and Tenchi became shocked. "I'm not gonna turn myself over for them! I'd never join you!" Tenchi shouted, and the girls felt compassionate over this. They thought that, maybe they he didn't love them. But they soon realized he did. They thought he didn't want to risk being turned for their freedom. "And I would rather risk my life to save them." Sidious chuckled at this, and stated, "Then you are a fool to but all of your love and compassion in these young women." Tenchi stared at the Emperor and the girls stared at Tenchi, with compassion in their eyes. "Come closer my friend, look at the world I rule." Tenchi walked to the window and he saw nothing but flying cars and buildings as far as the eye can see. But what he just caught sight of, was a statue of him. "As you can see, every pathetic life form down there is cooperating according to my design. And if they refuse to do so…" He saw a couple of people run into some Storm Troopers, and they (the people) were shot right on the spot. Tenchi was shocked and started to clench his fist. "Good, the hate is swelling in you." Then Tenchi turned to face Sidious. "With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant." Sidious said as Tenchi stared at him. Tenchi then stared at his sword and Sidious noticed and said, "Good, I can feel your anger. Use your weapon, strike me down. I am unarmed." Attempting to tempt him, Tenchi tried to resist and said, "No." "It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like Lord Vader, are now….. MINE!" Sidious said making it seem hopeless to him.

"Don't do it Lord Tenchi! There's another way to escape it, I know it!" Ayeka yelled, but Sidious yelled, "Silence!" and used his Force Lightning on her and she screamed in pain. "Ayeka!" Tenchi said in worry. She fell to her knees, exhausted and he looked on in worry and felt more anger. "Good, I can feel your anger." Sidious said and Tenchi looked back at him when Sidious then began to say. "I am defenseless. Take your weapon. Strike me down with your hatred and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!" Tenchi looked away and held his sword. He drew, activated it and Vader activated his. Tenchi went to strike, but Vader blocked his attack. Sidious laughed and the fight was on.

Tenchi and Vader drew in their swords and stared each other down. Tenchi began the attack and Vader blocked every strike he made. They clashed for a few short seconds, and fought again. Vader kicked Tenchi and he flew to the wall opposite of the girls and they shouted, "Tenchi!" They began to look worried. Tenchi got up and looked at Vader as he began to breathe a little faster. "There is no escape boy. Turn to the Dark Side, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!" Vader said as Tenchi got up. He ignored what he said and attacked Vader again. This time, he put all his hatred into his attacks. Vader kept pushing him back every time he attacked. With each attack Vader made, he was more bruised by the minute. The girls' eyes were filled with tears as they saw the battered up Tenchi. They begged Vader to stop, but he just kept on going. Vader then paused for a while and Tenchi laid on the floor, battered and bruised and split some blood.

Tenchi thought to himself, It's gonna take a miracle to stop this guy. He then heard Darrell's voice. It said, "Use what have learned, combine the power of the Jurai with the will of the Force and fight back. It then began to vanish. He rose from the floor and drew his sword. He calmed his mind and focused his attack. He made a fist, ran to Vader and punched Vader. Vader grunted and flew right into the wall. The girls began to feel hope that maybe he will win. Tenchi leaped into the air and attacked Vader. He struck and struck until finally, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Tenchi stabbed Vader in his chest.

Tenchi had won the first fight, now he had to bring down the Emperor. He rose from the chair and laughed maniacally. "So, you defeated Vader. But, do you think that you could take me?" Sidious asked. He then put his hands up and used Force Lightning again and Tenchi grunted in pain. "Tenchi!" shouted the girls as they saw him being shocked. Sidious held his attack and drew his light saber (ironic, I know) and said, "Now, rise to your feet, and FIGHT!" Tenchi rolled to the left as Sidous slashed vertically. He got up and drew his sword and now they fought. With each strike they kept wasting their energy. Tenchi fought for his life and Sidious fought for his. They paused and Sidious stated, "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side." Then he attacked with the lightning trick and Tenchi fell to the ground. And he kept applying it and said, "You have paid the price for your lack of vision." And shocked him again. This time, he did it for along time. Tenchi cried out in pain and the girls cried in fear. But, Tenchi deflected the lightning and punched Sidious and he flew out the glass window and screamed.

"Who says you gotta respect your elders." Tenchi said as he got up. He then stared the guards down and they sweat dropped. They ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Then the girls stared at Tenchi for a while with tears of joy in their eyes. Ayeka and Ryoko ran to him and swung their arms around his neck. "Oh Tenchi, I was so scared." "We thought we were gonna lose you!" Ayeka and Ryoko said as they cried beside him. Sasami stood their, looking happy for them.


	11. Heading home: Celebrating a victory

Chapter 10-

Heading home:

Celebrating a victory

Now, the big conclusion. Tenchi heads back home for the victory of his life. The opening's like the one in the last chapter, so just bare with me here.

The girls stared at Tenchi with tears of joy. Ayeka and Ryoko ran to Tenchi and through their arms around him and they wept in his chest. "Oh Tenchi! I was so scared!" "I thought we were gonna lose you!" They said in worry. Tenchi looked at them in relief to see they're alright. Then, he stared at Sasami, and she looked happy to see him alive. "C'mon. Let's go home." Tenchi said to the girls. They boarded the Imperial Shuttle and departed for Earth.

Back on Earth, the girls were anxious to see Tenchi again. Mihoshi was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture with her and Tenchi in it. Suddenly, she heard something. She alerted everyone and told them to come outside. They saw an Imperial Shuttle, so they prepared to fight. When the doors opened, they saw four shadows in the smoke. As they got closer, they saw Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami. The others were shocked, they smiled and ran to Tenchi and hugged him all at once and Tenchi collapsed to the ground. They were jittering of how they missed him so much and thought he wasn't gonna come back. "OK! OK! I'm come back, aren't I?" Tenchi asked as he got up. Nobuyuki and Yosho came in and Yosho said, "Welcome home Tenchi." Then he pointed out, "You look terrible." "Yeah, what happened to ya?" Kiyone asked and Tenchi told them it was long story. "Well what matters is that your home now. And I guess that means you took care of those guys, am I right?" Nobuyuki asked and Tenchi replied, "Yep. No more Empire to worry about."

"Now that that's over, I say we all party down, eat and drink till we're all happy and merry!" Ryoko suggested and every agreed with a big, "HURRAY!" At night, everyone was having a good time and Tenchi was telling the girls what happened at his fight with Vader and Sidious. Ayeka was outside, staring at the lake. After Tenchi caught sight of her, he went outside to check on Ayeka. "Hey." Tenchi said as he approached her. "Hello." Ayeka replied. Tenchi stood next to her and asked, "You alright?" She said she was fine, but she was hiding the truth from him. She didn't want him to know how she really felt. But she said it anyway, "Actually, I'm worried." "About what?" Tenchi asked and she said that she was worried about what happened back there, on Coruscant.

Tenchi made her feel safe by putting his arm around her back. "It's ok Ayeka; the Empire's taken care of. No more Vader or that creepy Sidious guy." He said, making her feel better, then she stared at him with tears in her eyes, and she swung her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest and wept. Tenchi also had his arms around her and said, "Ayeka, its ok!" "Oh Tenchi, you have no idea how much grief I was put through in that fight. I was so scared that I thought Vader would destroy you and take you from me." She said in grief. Tenchi told her that nothing like that was gonna happen. Ayeka then looked at him and they both stared at each other. Her head came closer to Tenchi's, her eyes began to close and said, "Lord Tenchi, I…" Then, she kissed him under the moon light. On the tree was the ghostly Darrell, watching Tenchi and Ayeka kissing. Then, another figure came, it was Anakin Skywalker. "Now that's very romantic." Darrell stated and added, "Sort of like you and Padme, you know, before you had the mask on." And Anakin replied, "Yes, very much. The Force is strong in this one. You have taught this one well."

"Thank you, I just hope the galaxy will be safer without the Emperor to control it." Darrell said, and with that, they vanished.


	12. Epliogue

Epilogue-

Tenchi's Story

Now comes the aftermath of the story. This is what happens when Tenchi chooses his path.

With the Empire destroyed, Tenchi had two choices:

Become a Jedi and keep the galaxy safe from other evil, or stay behind and stick to his true title, the heir of the Jurian throne. After much considering, and a couple of chats from Darrel's spirit, he decided to not become a Jedi and remain the heir of the throne. The girls were happy with this because they didn't want to worry about getting his ass kicked again.

20 years later, Tenchi marries Ayeka and Ryoko (weird huh? But that's Jurian tradition, I think). They each have a son and a daughter, who both become powerful warriors and excellent pilots. Kiyone and Mihoshi retire from the Galaxy Police and become Karaoke singers. Sasami and Washu stayed on Earth to keep Tenchi's dad company, Washu continuing her duty as a great scientist and Sasami is Tenchi's father's house keeper. And the Galaxy is safe once again from all evil.

The End


End file.
